


seven(teen) minutes in heaven

by ebstan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Party, no actual smut sorry kiddos, poor jihoon, seoksoon if you squint harder, t rating bc of kisses and shit, this is basically seven minutes in heaven, verkwan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebstan/pseuds/ebstan
Summary: how to kiss your crush 101ori've had enough of jihoon repeating himself on svt club with all his "i don't like going out/i don't go out, like, ever" shit and made him get his butt out of his house





	seven(teen) minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! long time no see !!!!! first seventeen fanfic ever, have mercy on me pls
> 
> it is i, the dead lgbty00ngi reborn as ebstan, who's writing. surprising, i know. i hope you enjoy it and as always (not rlly since i never upload) don't forget to leave kudos and comments!!! i highkey love them :')

somehow, jihoon, the kind of person who doesn't like going out, has never dated because he has no interest on relationships, can't drink alcohol for a living and would rather stay at his faculties' studio making music and writing songs, found himself on a friday night at a friend (or boyfriend, he didn't really know) of soonyoung's (seok-something) house party playing spin the bottle: seven minutes in heaven version. it didn't help that the guy from his history of music classes who he had a mini (not really) crush on was in front of him.

so yeah, you could say this night was one hell of a ride already. 

jihoon really didn't know if it was because he killed someone on his past life and the universe hates him for that, or he was just full of bad luck, but when hansol, who had returned with messier hair and pinkier lips after being with seungkwan on the turn before, turned the bottle and it landed on jihoon and seungcheol, the guy he had a crush on, he couldn't help but think he was doomed.

he heard soonyoung yelling, his loud voice probably even luder than the music playing, and it totally wasn't because this was jihoon's crush, but because he was going to have his first kiss ever, and what better way than with your crush, right? not quite, if you ask jihoon. he has no experience with kissing and they're supposed to spend seven whole minutes in there.

jihoon sushed soonyoung and sighed as he got up to leave to the room where everyone had to spend their seven minutes in "heaven", seungcheol following behind. he started to feel nervous, what if his kissing was actual shit and he disgusted him? what if he laughed when he told him he never had kissed anyone?

he tensed and it must have been visible, because seungcheol spoke behind him.

"don't worry about it, i don't bite. not really into it," jihoon blushed at the revelation and he chuckled seeing jihoon's ears all red.

finally entering the room, jihoon presses a button which starts the countdown to the seven minutes, numbers going backwards as he tries not to freak outwith the fact that he's going to be with seungcheol for almost 10 minutes. in a room. alone. he's totally not about to die. he stands next to the bed waiting for seungcheol to enter and close the door. seungcheol turns after closing it and walks slowly to him.

"you know, I have never done this seven minutes thing. I don't really know how it works," seungcheol confesses as he keeps getting closer to jihoon.

"me neither," he sees seungcheol stop a step away from him, "the kissing stuff included"

"you mean you have never kissed anyone?" a smirk grows on seungcheol's lips and jihoon already regrets saying anything. he starts getting closer again and he begins to feel the cold sweat on his back grow.

"uhm, yeah. never really had the opportunity," he was doomed. seungcheol would make fun of him, he knew it. seungcheol is so close jihoon can feel his breath on his own lips.

"well, I have less than 7 minutes to teach you how, then," he says under his breath before closing the distance between their lips, two of seungcheol's fingers on his chin softly grabbing it. jihoon feels like he's on heaven, butterflies having a party on his stomach, the party he's in forgotten as seungcheol slowly starts moving to lips. jihoon tries to mimic what seungcheol's doing and seungcheol smiles, unwillingly breaking the kiss and making jihoon want more of it all. specially more of his lips.

they both open their eyes at the same time, jihoon forgetting he ever closed them, and they look at each other. they're so close jihoon could count the shades of brown seungcheol's eyes had.

"you don't seem like someone who's never kissed anyone, have you been practicing with your own hand?" seungcheol teases with a smirk, getting a punch on his arm from jihoon as he blushes, again.

"shup up, tall boy," is all his mind can come up with because the kiss kind of left him speechless and his head felt a little less heavy on him.

seungcheol chuckles, "for real tho,are you sure you've never kissed anyone like this? because you're amazing at it already," jihoon shakes his head while blushing even more. "you should only let your lips loose a bit more. let's try again, okay?" jihoon nods and seungcheol closed the distance again.

he tries to follow what seuncheol told him as well as kissing him back and he feels the kiss being longer than the first one. seungcheol changes the hand on his chin to the back of his neck and plays with his hair, pulling a little, making jihoon gasp. seungcheol licks jihoon's lower lip before he enters his tongue inside of jihoon's mouth and with his free hand, puts their bodies closer to each other. that feels nice, jihoon thinks, extrange but nice. jihoon puts both of his hands on seungcheol's jawline and he moves his tongue as well. he knew now why it was called seven minutes in heaven.

when they were almost out of breath, seungcheol broke the kiss by biting softly on jihoon's lower lip and pulling it a bit. not even separating their bodies a bit, seungcheol let go of jihoon's lip and they looked at each other. there was a hint of lust in both of their eyes but they only had seven minutes which were close to be over.

maybe it was the fact that jihoon wasn't sure he could be able to kiss him again after this dumb game was over or that seungcheol's eyes were pleading for more, but jihoon kissed him, pulling his body even closer to seungcheol's, clothes being the only thing separating them.

he could feel the need on his lips and basically taste the want on his tongue. a ringing from the countdown was heard but they ignored it completely. he put both of hands in seungcheol's lower back and traced one of them up to his jaw, noticing how seungcheol squirmed, making him smirk and breaking the kiss. they pressed their foreheads together with their eyes closed as they tried to regulate their breath.

"the 7 minutes ended," seungcheol said under his breath with his eyes still closed.

"yeah" jihoon whispered. it's not like he hadn't heard the ringing, he just didn't want it to be over.

"fuck, I don't want to leave," seungcheol whispered to himself.

"me neither," jihoon opened his eyes and if he were catholic, he could have sworn he saw god in front of him. seungcheol's eyelashes seemed longer when his eyes were closed, his lips were bigger and pinkier than before, which was already a lot, his skin looked softer, he had a little bit of sweat on his sides and that was the cherry on top on the cake. seungcheol probably felt him staring because he opened his eyes and smiled at him. jihoon smiled back as he blushed for the third time in those short 10 minutes he spent with seungcheol (if soonyoung ever knew about this, he would tease him so much).

"7 minutes are too short to be here with you, i hope these aren't the last 7 minutes I get spend with you like this," seungcheol says looking at his eyes and it takes the last of the strength he has to not melt in front of him.

"yeah, me too. your lips are addicting," jihoon blushes even more after admitting out loud. seungcheol smiles one of his gummy smiles and jihoon finds himself loving the closer look he gets of it after seeing it so many times on class.

"we could keep in contact, you know. you could give me your number and we could meet up after classes to eat lunch or whatever." seungcheol half-rumbled, "if you want of course"

"I would love to," jihoon smiles and gives him a peck. they separate from each other and both get his phone out. they both save the other's number, jihoon saving himself on seungcheol's phone as "7 mins guy (jihoon)" and seungcheol saving himself on jihoon's phone as "tall boy".

when jihoon sees seungcheol's name he can't help but laugh and seungcheol thinks he's found his favourite sound.

before going out, seungcheol resets the countdown for the next pair and closed the door, following jihoon like before but with a new smile on his face. they make small talk, which is oddly comfortable for both of them who hate it.

when they both arrive, soonyoung yells a "finally! he's here!" and jihoon, having known him since middle school, knew that meant 'tell me everything right now', which jihoon only responds with a smirk. before leaving seungcheol's side, he throws him a wink and seungcheol blushes a bit, which earns a lot of teasing from his friends when he reaches them and sits down.

soonyoung is practically attacking him with questions the second the sits down but he tells him he would tell him when he's sober tomorrow morning. soonyoung whines like a little kid and demands more but jihoon really doesn't pay attention because he gets a text.

 

**tall boy**

hey

i realized I didn't say my name

it's seungcheol btw

sooooooo abt the going out for lunch after classes thing

you up?

 

**7 mins guy (jihoon)**

yeah why not :-)

also I knew that already, we both have the same history of music class

 

**tall boy**

oh shit that's why I remembered you from somewhere

I don't forget cute faces easily

 

jihoon feels himself blush and he looks up to see seungcheol smiling at him.

 

**7 mins guy (jihoon)**

smooth guy I see

 

  **tall boy**

smoother than butter on toast

 

**7 mins guy (jihoon)**

*not so smooth guy I see

 

**tall boy**

:-(

 

jihoon laughed and seungcheol wished he was closer to him to hear it.

 

**7 mins guy (jihoon)**

my friend's so drunk and I'm gonna have to carry him to his bed because he's 100% gonna fall sleep on the ride home

I'm gonna leave bc if not I'll have 0 sleep due to his annoying sleep waking up early even having hangovers ugh

 

**tall boy**

ugh I have a friend like that, he annoys the shit outta me

hope u get sleep tho! good bye jihoon, have a fun ride home and get there safely :)

thanks for those amazing 7 minutes, hope we can have more ;)

 

jihoon blushes again and closes him phone. he gets up, being careful with soonyoung, and gets him up. before leaving, he looks at seungcheol and gives him a smile.

well shit, he's totally doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey hoes,, im posting something after like 3 months ?????? sorry if I didn't post anything, i literally had 0 inspiration to continue the exo text fic at all and life's tiring bihhhhh.
> 
> yeah so,,, it's currently 5am and i have to sleep and shit so yeah,,,, sorry for mistakes and stuff like that, english isn't my first language and it's too late for my brain to think correctly ok. i'll fix everything tmr when im awake and aware of what im actually writing lol
> 
> also i love svt a lot pls stan my son's they're the softest thing in this earth a must be protected kind of group i would say,, and yeah i love jicheol lol ok bye


End file.
